Holiday Treats
by Mouse9
Summary: 13 Holiday prompts each dealing with it's own special Holiday goodie. Various pairing and friendships will be posted on each chapter. Edit: Chapter 11 is an epilogue/bonus to the Eleanor Shortman saga
1. Ugly Sweaters (RC)

It looks like the bunnies want to write for Christmas! As the title and synopsis suggests, there will be 13 chapters to this. Each day will represent a prompt. I will post the pairing/friendship in the title before the story so you know what you're about to get into. The plan is for this to last up until New Year's Eve so there might be a day or two without a story. Also, please bear with me, this is the first time I've posted an "in progress" fic.

Thanks to Craig Bartlett and Snee-Oosh for letting us play with their toys and a special thanks to the TaserTricks community who came up with the awesome prompts that I have "borrowed". This pairing is Curly/ Rhonda. 

**Ugly Sweater**

"Thaddeus Gumblethorpe! What in the hell are you wearing?"

The dark haired teen grinned at her horrified expression and pulled at the hideous sweater he was wearing. A mangled cacophony of green, red and gold, the sweater itself looked as if it had been knitted by a blind elderly Aunt. Creepy elves, candy canes, badly put together Christmas trees matched with equally badly put together presents, a sleigh and a bevy of reindeer were mashed together in horrific rows and boxes. And all of it was currently residing on her boyfriend's chest.

Not only was it bad fashion sense, the damn thing needed to be burned.

"It's my ugly Christmas sweater." He replied. "Isn't it great?"

"Great would be the last thing I would call that horrible monstrosity on your body. I insist you take it off right now."

"No can do, sugar plum." He said. "If I take it off, I won't win the ugly sweater contest. And other than bragging rights, the prize is a $200 gift card to TechMart. I need a new blue ray player."

"Tad, I will buy you a blue ray player and as many blue rays as you want if you please take off that sweater."

"But, bragging rights." He repeated.

"There is nobody insane enough to wear a sweater as ugly as that out in public."

"Rhonda!" Arnold's voice called from the corridor. She turned to see him hurrying towards her.

"For the love of God, step away from the crazy people." He reached her and with one hand, snagged her arm and pulled her away from Tad.

"Arnold, what in the…"

"You'll thank me later," he said. Tad was staring down the hall, his lip curled in distain as Helga walked through wearing the cousin of the hideous sweater Tad was in. Hers was an explosion of red and silver with garland, **actual garland**, attached to it. If it wasn't as ugly as Tad's, it was damn sure trying to make a good case for it.

She sneered back. "Gumblethorpe."

"Pataki."

"You're going down."

"You wish blondie."

"You both might as well quit now, because I'm going to win this!"

"Oh my God, my eyes!" Rhonda wailed as Harold walked down the stairs of the school towards them. His had to be the worst. A strange horrific patchwork of red, green, gold, silver and blue all looking as if it were hastily sewn together with a huge Santa stuck head first in a chimney right on the front of it. Arnold merely shook his head.

"I refused to even sit next to her on the bus this morning. Phoebe was smart, she made her parents drive her to school and then promptly disappeared."

"Well I stand corrected. There are two other people insane enough." she muttered. "I don't even understand what's going on right now."

"There's an ugly sweater contest today." He explained. "Part of the last week before Winter break thing. The first prize is a $200 gift card to TechMart. Personally, I don't think my dignity is worth $200."

"That's not ugly, that's just rude." Helga insisted as the burly teen took the last step and faced off with them.

"It is too ugly. And I'm getting extra points because I don't even celebrate Christmas."

"You're not getting extra points for that," Helga snapped.

"If anything you should be disqualified." Tad added.

Harold remained undaunted. "Nope, I'm gonna win this and you sucker are gonna choke."

"Dream on, chucklehead."

Tad grinned back at Rhonda. "Wish me luck sugar plum."

"Will you take that ridiculous thing off once this contest is over?"

"Whatever your heart desires my queen."

She raised a hand. "Give them hell baby!"

He blew a kiss towards her and followed the other two into the Main office. She and Arnold stood silently for a moment.

"Bets on who's going to win?" She asked.

"I got five on Helga." He answered immediately. She shook his hand.

"Done. And now," she pulled out her phone and began typing. Arnold peered over her shoulder curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Asking Walter to pick up a halfway decent sweater and bring it to school at the end of the day. Because there is no way that Tad is leaving this school wearing that abomination."

He nodded slowly. "Tell him to pick one up for Helga too."


	2. Shopping (A & G)

"This is starting to feel like Déjà vu."

"We're not looking for ski boots this time, Gerald."

"It's just as bad. Limited edition Tia Loco mini tablet. We're never going to find one two days before Christmas."

"Never say never."

Gerald gave his best friend an exasperated look as they crossed the last retail store in the area.

"Man, one day, and I'm not saying that I hope it's today, but one day, that eternal optimism is going to fail you."

"Not going to happen." Arnold insisted. "We found everything on our list Gerald, except this. These kids only get one present, why can't they have the one thing they want?"

"Arnold I know you want to make everyone happy, but let's face it, this year it might not happen."

The look Arnold gave him as they entered the electronics section made Gerald feel like a heel for trying to smash his best friend's faith.

Every holiday season since they were twelve, Arnold had drug Gerald to the city's shelters and offered their services as present buyers for those hard to find gifts the kids who had no place else to go for the holidays asked for and the volunteers never had the time to go find.

Every holiday season Arnold had managed to get everything on the list. Gerald never knew if it was his eternal optimism, his absolute refusal for admit defeat or his non wavering faith in the belief that everyone needed at least one wish come true each year. Whatever the reason, Gerald followed along every year marveling at the ability of Arnold to scratch off every single item on the list every year…except this year.

Three days, five hours, twelve stores and sixteen kiosks later and this store was their last hope. As they entered the bustling area, Gerald sent up a silent prayer that this wouldn't be the year Arnold broke his winning streak. Because this was not the thing Gerald wanted to be proven right on.

"I'm sorry, man. You tried."

Arnold and Gerald sat in a booth at Slaussen's on the evening before Christmas eve. Gerald looked sympathetically at his friend who had his head on the table, nestled between his arms.

"I'm not done." Arnold's muffled voice came from around his arms. "There has to be one out there, there just has to be!"

"Arnold..."

"No." Arnold's head came up and he fixed Gerald with a hard stare. "There has to be. I refuse to believe there is not one Tia Loco mini tablet out there just waiting for Oneesa. Because that's who asked for it. A quiet little girl named Oneesa who never got anything other than socks and hand me down clothes her entire life." His voice was almost bordering on desperate. "Karen said this is the first year she's ever asked for anything in her time there and dammit I am not going to fail her!"

Gerald held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. We'll go out again tomorrow and we'll search every single store until we find one somewhere. But…" he studied the blond. "Have you finished your own shopping?"

Arnold groaned and dropped his head back on the table. "No, I still have to pick up Helga's gift. What I need is a Christmas miracle."

A box was placed on the table in front of his covered head. Phoebe slid into the booth next to Gerald at the same time, giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Happy holidays." She said by way of greeting. Gerald stared in disbelief at the box sitting on the table in front of Arnold who was lifting his head to see what had made the noise. He blinked twice at the bright pink box with the words Tia Loco in big rainbow swirled letters on the front. He snatched the box and stared at it in disbelief.

"A Tia Loco mini tablet." He breathed, and excited smile growing on his face. He looked up at the blond standing next to the table. Her hair was half out of her ponytail and her right hand was wrapped in a white bandage.

"Merry Christmas football head." She said.

"Helga!" he shot out of the booth and grabbed Helga up into a tight hug. She hissed painfully but didn't try to push him off.

"We have looked all over Hillwood and the neighboring cities for the better part of a week," Gerald stated, "Where the hell did you find this tablet?"

"Get off me." She finally said, waving her hands at him before looked back at Gerald with a smug grin. "What you chuckleheads keep forgetting is that Bob owns a chain of electronic stores. I put one in the back stockroom when I caught sight of your list last week. Bob, in his infinite greediness, put it out today as I was walking in to pick it up and I had to fight a soccer mom to get it back." She cast a look at Arnold. "I didn't want to tell you I had it until I actually had it in my possession and just in case you guys managed to find one."

Still grinning, he clasped her shoulders and pulled her towards him for a sound kiss.

Gerald shook his head. "Arnold's eternal optimism and blind faith saves Christmas again."

Arnold sat back down, sliding the pink box into the bag holding the remainder of the present for the shelter. He pulled Helga down next to him and grinned at Gerald.

"Like I said, never say never."


	3. Try a Little Eggnog (H & S & S)

"Man, this is going to be great!" Sid exclaimed and the three teens gathered their food and drinks in preparation for the Wrestling Holidooza on pay per view. Harold moved the pizza box onto the end table and took a slice.

"They usually don't do a holiday show." He said with a mouth full of pizza.

"It was sure nice of your mom and dad to let us watch it here," Stinky adjusted his legs in the comfy chair and picked up a double slice from the box. "On account that me and Sid wouldn't see it otherwise."

"Yeah, Dad said it was one of my Hanukkah presents."

"Speaking of holiday gift, look what I brought." Sid pulled a light yellow bottle from his bag and held it up for the other two to see. Stinky grinned and unfolded himself from the chair.

"I'll grab some cups from the kitchen."

Harold peered at the bottle. "What is it?"

"What do you mean what is it? It's eggnog."

"Never had it."

Sid looked at him in disbelief. "Whadda mean you've never had it? Everyone's had it at least once."

Stinky came back into the room with three cups and placed them on the table in front of Sid. "I love eggnog." He stated.

Sid shook the bottle and unscrewed the cap. "It's the good kind too."  
>Harold eyed the thick yellowish liquid being poured into the three cups. "What's it taste like?"<p>

"Ya can't really explain the taste on account of it don't takes like anything you've ever had."

"It's practically a holiday tradition!" Sid picked up two glasses and handed one towards Harold. He took the glass and considered the contents. He brought it to his face and took a sniff, wrinkling his nose at the strong smell of alcohol coming from the glass.

"Sid we can't drink this, it's got alcohol in it?"

"Well, they make eggnog without alcohol but that's just lame." The dark haired teen stated, taking a sip. "It tastes so much better with the whisky in it."

"Because you can't taste the eggnog probably," Harold muttered. He took another sniff and then a sip.

He got a brief taste of eggs, nutmeg and a hint of honey before the burning sensation of the whisky overwhelmed everything else. Because of the thickness, it burned going down his throat. He coughed and put the glass back on the table.

"That is horrible!" He picked back up his soda and took a big drink trying to get the taste of eggs and whisky out of his mouth. Sid and Stinky shook their heads as the opening pyrotechnics began on the television.

"You don't know anything about holiday traditions." Sid lamented taking another drink from his glass.

Harold grabbed another slice as his favorite wrestler made his way down the ramp with all the fanfare to give some lip service before his first match.

"My holiday traditions are just fine." He told them.

* * *

><p>Three and a half hours later, Harold's parents returned from Mr. Berman's work Christmas Party. The final match was still playing out and Harold was sitting in the middle of the couch cheering on the wrestlers. Sid was sound asleep on the floor and Stinky was snoring sprawled out on the comfy chair. Marilyn Berman stepped into the kitchen to see the empty pizza boxes piled neatly next to the trash can and three glasses rinsed and placed in the sink.<p>

"Isn't that sweet, he cleaned up." She smiled up at her husband. "It seems our little boy is learning responsibility."

There was a loud cheer in the living room, followed by a startled scream. Harold appeared in the kitchen and grinned at his parents.

"That was the best pay per view ever! Thanks Dad."

"Happy Hanukkah son. Did your friends enjoy it? It looks like they feel asleep."

Sid ran past them down the hallway and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Yeah, they don't feel so good. Might be something they drank."

"Oh dear, was there something wrong with the sodas?" Mrs. Berman asked.

"No. Sid brought some eggnog that I think expired."

His mother shuddered. "Oh, eggnog is horrible. Who wants to drink liquid egg and spices?"

Jerry Berman peered at him, his look serious. "Did you drink any?"

Harold wrinkled his nose. "Nope. Can't stand the stuff. I'd rather have your homemade hot chocolate any day, Mom. I'm gonna go get the leftover plates."

Marilyn looked at her husband after their son left the kitchen. "Should we call Sid and Stinky's parents?"

Jerry shook his head. "No, I think the repercussions will be more than enough punishment for them. After all eggnog tastes much worse coming back up."


	4. Marshmallows Roasting on an Open Fire PG

Snow fell lightly on the ground muffling the sounds outside. Streetlights reflected off the as of yet untouched white stuff making it seem brighter than it actually was outside. Inside the house was dark, the only source of light was a warm fires in the fireplace making the room look comfy and inviting.

A couple sat on the floor of the nearly empty living room close to the fire wrapped in a blanket. Another blanket was beneath them and paper plates of bread, cheese and marshmallows filled a part of it. Next to that was a bottle of red wine and two red solo cups.

"This is nice," Gerald said, reaching a long metal fork with a marshmallow stuck onto the prongs close to the fire. Beside him, Phoebe reached for another piece of sliced Italian bread.

"Of course it is, do you have something to say?"

He smiled as he pulled the browned marshmallow back and blew on it before pulling the gooey mess from the prongs.

"You were right."

"Of course I was."

* * *

><p>Phoebe had fallen in love with the house the moment they'd seen it, no matter how much Gerald argued against it.<p>

It was too small. Sure they could afford it, but did they really want a unique fixer upper as their first house together?

Not that there was much to fix up; some plaster issues, minor piping problems on the second floor, peeling wallpaper. But Phoebe stood firm, insisting that this was the house for them. He might not see it now, but one day he would see it the way she already did; as home.

The plaster issues and piping problems were nothing. Between his brother, his father and Arnold, the four men had taken two weekends to fix both problems. Timberly had helped with picking out the wallpaper while Helga spend the time peeling off the old wallpaper from the walls. Together the three women painted and wallpapered the entire house in a month of weekends. By the end, the house looked lived in again.

He never gave the large slate fireplace in the living room much thought. He forgot it was there more often than not, but to Phoebe, who spend her time cleaning the hearth and damper, scrubbing the mantle as well as the tiles inside, buying new wrought iron fire grates, hiring someone to sweep the chimney and flue, it was almost a labor of love.

They may have only been able to buy the bare basics at the moment, each paycheck getting them closer and closer to small things; a real couch, an actual dining room set, a television they didn't have to almost cuddle together to watch. But at this moment those things were incidental, they had a house and they were together.

And tonight, with the snow coming down outside and frost creating elaborate decorative edging around the large picture window in the living room, he had to admit, the fireplace was a very nice accessory.

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking?"<p>

Gerald blinked realizing he'd been staring mesmerized at the crackling flames in the fireplace. Smiling, he placed an arm around his still new wife and dropped a kiss on her temple before pulling her against his body.

"I'm just thinking about how right my beautiful wife is."

Even after years of dating, a four year long engagement and almost five months of marriage, he was still amused about how she would blush at any compliment.

"I usually am right, but about exactly what this time?"

"This house. You and I. Snowed in, sitting in the living room wrapped in blankets, drinking wine and toasting marshmallows. This is home."


	5. Haul Out the Holly (group)

"Someone please tell me just how in the heck we got suckered into decorating the cafeteria?" Helga demanded while standing precariously on top of a ladder hanging fake ivy.

"We volunteered." Phoebe was below the ladder wrapping lights around the large square concrete column that was used to separate the lunch lines from the tables.

"Correction Phoebs, **you** volunteered. I got dragged into this."

"I don't see you complaining."

"What does it sound like I'm doing? Singing Christmas carols?"

"Christmas carols are for later, Pataki!" Gerald yelled from his position below another ladder he was holding for Arnold who was stringing garland along the windows. Helga scowled in his general direction.

"When I want your input, hair boy, I'll ask for it."

"Stow it Scrooge, you're not ruining my Christmas with your negativity." Gerald shot back.

Arnold finished hanging what he had and looked around for the remaining garland to finish the windows. "Hey, has anyone seen the rest of the green garland?"

"BWHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rhonda raced after a garland covered Tad who was running through the cafeteria. "Damn it Thaddeus! Knock it off!"

"I'm a Christmas elf!" He bellowed as he ran. Helga growled softly and climbed down the ladder. She stomped her foot down on a piece of the trailing garland as he ran past.

"Christmas elves take over theGARK-" The garland tightened around his shoulder and snapped him to a stop. The piece around his neck acted like a choke chain and he tumbled to the ground. Helga walked over shaking her head.

"You crazed freak, please tell me you're not only wearing the garland."

From his place on the ladder, Arnold wrinkled his nose. Tad looked upside down at Helga as she came into his line of sight.

"What do you take me for?" He asked in mock indigence. "A complete barbarian. Of course I have clothes on under all this garland, it's too damn cold outside to be running around in my boxer briefs."

"Ugh, TMI." Rhonda walked up to both of them, her nose scrunched in distaste. Tad grinned upside down at her.

"Admit it sugarplum, you've been dying to know what I wear underneath these clothes."

"That would be a no, my little fruitcake." She said, bending down to tug at the green garland. "Give up the garland, Tad."

He climbed to his feet. "For you my queen, anything." He spun around in circles as Rhonda wrapped the loosening garland in her hand.

"I'm glad you got that in hand." Helga walked back to her ladder to move it to the next space.

Gerald was digging through the box at his feet while Arnold sat at the top of the ladder waiting for the rest of the garland.

"Hey!" He lifted up a festive piece of mistletoe complete with a large red bow aloft so everyone could see it. "Should we put this in the middle of the cafeteria?"

"No!"

The shouts came simultaneously from both Helga and Tad. She still had her hands on the ladder staring horrified at the piece of decoration in Gerald's hand. Tad started walking towards Gerald dragging Rhonda who was still trying to unwrap the remainder of the garland from him. He pulled the rest of the garland off of his body and left it in his wake. He reached Gerald who was watching him with a confused look and snatched the mistletoe from his hands.

"This thing in a menace to society and a bane on every single person's existence." He announced holding it out at arm's length. "It's also daring any idiot to walk up to someone they don't know and make a potentially unwanted advance."

"Wow, for a dude who just ran through here dressed in garland, you are a huge Grinch," Gerald stated. "It's just mistletoe."

"I'll pay you to burn it." Helga called out from her ladder. Phoebe cast a glance at her nervous best friend then to the blond still sitting on the top of his ladder watching the proceedings below him. He looked over at Helga as she spoke.

"You wouldn't say that if you had someone who wanted to kiss you, Pataki." Gerald teased. The blond blushed lightly as she sneered at the teen.

"Watch it before I shove that plant up your-"

"Helga!" Phoebe interrupted. Helga gave a quick glance to her best friend and shut her mouth. She shot her gaze towards the blond on the ladder watching the proceedings, blushing again when their eyes met.

"Of for the love off…" Rhonda snapped interrupting any potential argument uprisings. She reached forward sand snatched the mistletoe from Tad's hand.

"Hey!" He sputtered, not prepared for the raven haired teen to actually get involved. Taking a step forward, she lifted the plant above Tad's head and kissed his cheek.

"There, now you've been properly advanced upon." She spun on her heels and tossed the plastic plant back to a stunned Gerald. It hit him in the chest and bounced onto the floor.

"Arnold, come down here and get this garland." She said. Arnold cast an amused glance at Tad who was still standing in the same place as if his brain was still working out what just happened.

"Yes Ma'am." He answered, fighting a grin.

On the other side of the cafeteria Phoebe was giggling quietly while Helga jealously eyed the still stunned Tad.

"See, this is why I hate decorating." She grumbled. Phoebe slid an arm into hers and waved around the half decorated cafeteria.

"Come on Helga, look around. Everyone need a little Christmas cheer."

The garland was almost up around the windows, lights were hung. Rhonda was finishing hanging fake stocking on the walls. Tad had taken to spraying snowflakes on the windows of the cafeteria with fake snow. She shrugged.

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right Helga." She smiled mischievously. "And who knows, maybe after Gerald hangs up the mistletoe, you'll get properly advanced upon also."

Helga pulled her arm away from her snickering best friend. "Knock it off Phoebs, and let get the rest of these light hung."

"Hanging," she sang out.

As Helga wrapped the light around another concrete square column she cast one last secretive glance towards Arnold who was climbing down his ladder so they could move it to the middle of the cafeteria.

_Maybe,_ she thought. _Maybe._


	6. Gifts (A & Gr)

Five day until Christmas and Arnold had done exactly zero wrapping.

In fact, he had gotten home only hours before with the last of his shopping. Usually he'd be finished by now, but this year, between finishing the first of his Senior projects, expanding his volunteer resume for college applications and juggling friends and a girlfriend, he'd been a lot remiss with his personal holiday activities this year.

And now, it seemed as if nothing wanted to work. He was currently standing over the kitchen table with unwrapped presents and a pile of supplies on the chairs on either side of him. Wrapping paper kept ripping, the tape would stick to his fingers and not remove itself and he'd already gone through one spool of ribbon by just the ultimate screw ups so far. And that was only the first present. Since he had volunteered to wrap presents for the children at the local family shelter, he had about a week's worth of wrapping to do and about three actual days to do it in.

"Dammit!" he shouted exasperated as the fifteenth piece of tape curled in on itself and stuck together instead of the piece of wrapping paper it was supposed to.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Arnold turned his head to spy his grandmother peeking her head around the corner of the kitchen door frame. He sighed in defeat and silently counted to ten. He'd chosen to do this in the late evening so he wouldn't wake anyone. Figures, the one time he finally blows up and someone hears him.

"Sorry Grandma," he kept his voice low in case there was anyone else awake. "I was trying to be quiet. The tape has just finally gotten on my last nerve."

"Oh, I wasn't asleep yet anyway Kimba." She said walking into the kitchen. Arnold bit back a chuckle as he caught sight of her red Christmas sweater and sweatpants. "I heard you moving around out here and figured you might need a hand."

He weighed his options. His grandparents were getting older. Neither of them moved around as easily as they had when he was ten and some days he felt guilty that they were trying to raise a teenager when they should be relaxing in a retirement community in sunny Florida enjoying their twilight year. And then a pang of guilt hits him when he remembers that they almost tried that once and he talked them both out of it.

But in times like this, he could forget his Grandmother was pushing ninety. Especially when she would still stalk the backyard in an epic jungle adventure in her mind or scare off the local street rats by snarling at them. Even now, reaching the ninth decade of her life, the city knew not to mess with Gertrude Shortman or there would be dire consequences.

Finally, he nodded. "If you're not too tired, then yeah, that would be great Grandma."

"Great! I'll make some hot cocoa and we'll get these present wrapped for the troops Mr. President!"

To this day he still wasn't entirely sure if his Grandmother actually did have an onset of dementia or if she was just always this way.

"Hot cocoa would be wonderful."

The old woman set the kettle on the stove and turned on the burner, then got to work on her special secret mix of hot cocoa.

"So why the delay Kimba? Usually you're finished, delivered and passing out candy canes by now."

Arnold cut another piece of wrapping paper for a toy truck. He tilted his head to look at the package before putting it in the middle of the paper.

"I think I took on too many volunteer activities the last couple of months," he said, folding the paper over the toy. "Between padding my college resume, finishing one Senior project, starting another and getting a girlfriend, I've spread myself a little thin."

"You need to relax a bit," she said, pulling the steaming kettle from the burner and pouring water into two mugs. "You're going to burn out before you graduate at this rate. Enjoy your last year of being a teenager before adulthood comes and sucks the life from your marrow."

He chuckled as he accepted the steaming mug of chocolate. "Dramatic. I can't let these people down Grandma."

"So maybe you cut back a little. Enjoy the time you have left."

The stood around the table drinking hot cocoa. While his grandmother had been at the stove, she had turned on the radio so Christmas music softly filled the room. Arnold looked at his grandmother and smiled. This would end up as a fond memory he would look back upon years from now. Drinking hot cocoa in the kitchen at eleven in the evening with his grandmother.

She took one last drink and placed the mug onto the corner of the table with a determined, clink.

"Okay, let's get moving. These presents aren't going to wrap themselves."

* * *

><p>It was amazing how well the entire wrapping presents process went if he wasn't frustrated and feeling rushed. With the Christmas music playing and his Grandmother making the odd comments about a baby doll being an odd choice for a solder in the trenches, the wrapping took on an almost rhythmic soothing quality. She would measure and cut, he would wrap the present and she would decide on either bow or ribbon for the finished product. He laughed at the sparkly red bow she'd placed in her hair while they worked and he wrapped a piece of old silver ribbon around his neck like a bow tie.<p>

"Very gallant Mr. President." She joked as he wrapped another present.

"Why thank you," he joked back. "The First Lady chose it."

"And how is dear Eleanor?" She asked as she cut out another piece. "I rarely see her anymore, I do miss our teatimes."

Arnold gave her a quizzical look. "Tea time?"

"Of course, Eleanor and I used to have a weekly tea time. I do miss it. But I know she's busy with state of affairs and making sure you always look dignified, or course."

Arnold wrapped the present, lost in thought for a moment. "I'll talk to her and see if we can't get those weekly tea dates reinstated."

The smile he got from her told him he'd given the right answer.

* * *

><p>Three hours and half the presents later, he was drooping. He needed sleep and he was damn thankful winter vacation had started so he could sleep in. He hadn't even realized how much time had passed.<p>

"Let's finish the rest of this tomorrow." He said. His grandmother blinked tiredly at him.

"You need sleep Grandma." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her towards her bedroom.

"There's still presents to wrap." She said, her voice slurring tiredly.

"You've been more help than you know tonight, I'll clean up and if you're up to it, we'll start earlier tomorrow and finish wrapping." He kissed her cheek. She smiled up at him. They stopped at her door and she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek.

"You're a good boy Arnold. You always have been. Phil and I have been blessed to have you in our life. But you need to stop and enjoy life before it passes you by."

He smiled at her, clasping the hand against his cheek. "I love you Grandma."

"I love you too Kimba."

He waited until she walked into the room and shut the door before returning to the kitchen to clean up the mess and pack the wrapped and unwrapped presents and supplies in the bags and carried them into the hall storage closet until tomorrow. He turned off the radio and rinsed out the mugs.

He stood by the sink for just a moment, taking in the silence of the boarding house. His grandmother had calmed him more than she knew. He could finish the presents tomorrow, although he'd welcome her help if she remembered. He also needed to talk to Helga tomorrow about these weekly tea dates he didn't know anything about and ask her if she would be willing to pick them back up.

Walking to the doorway, he turned off the light and stood there for a moment, watching the snow fall through the window.

He was wrong, it wasn't just the cocoa and the fact that his grandmother wrapped present with him at eleven in the evening five days before Christmas. It was the time he got to spend with her, talking, laughing and just being in her presents that he would remember fondly. And years from now when he got married and had children, he would sit back and tell them about a night, a couple of days before Christmas, where he got to spend time with the most amazing person in the world.


	7. Because it's Christmas (AH)

The high school Christmas party was in full swing. Music playing on in one part of the cafeteria, with a dance floor for kid who chose to dance, food and drink being served in another place, complete with tables for groups of kids to eat and warm up after having snowball fights outside in the authorized areas. Yet another spot was showing holiday movies. Chairs, couches and large floor pillows were provided for the kids who were spending their time watching movies. The speakers were surrounding the small area so the music form the other side of the room wouldn't overpower the movie. Whoever thought out the dynamics for this party had been spot on. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

Helga was curled up on the floor watching Love Actually on the big screen. Her back was against the legs of the couch. Phoebe was sitting above her on the couch, her legs bracketing Helga. Beside Phoebe sat Rhonda and Nadine. Tad sat next to Helga, his head leaning against Rhonda's legs. Halfway through the movie, Sheena and Eugene took a spot on one of the floor pillows, Eugene laying on his stomach and Sheena resting her head on his back while she watched.

This is where Arnold and Gerald found them during the school concert scene.

"What are you guys doing?" Gerald asked. He raised his hands when four people shushed him loudly. "Sorry! But what are you watching?"

"Love Actually," Phoebe answered quietly. "Either sit down and watch it with us or go away for the next thirty minutes."

Gerald peered at the movie and wrinkled his nose when David and Natalie ended up behind the backdrop and looked at each other. "Um, no thanks. I'm not in the mode for a chick flick."

"It's a holiday movie and if you're not going to be quiet, go somewhere else." Rhonda said sharply. "If you make me miss the Sam and Joanna scene I'm not going to be happy."

His nose wrinkled again as David and Natalie kissed and got caught by the audience. "I'm out. You coming Arnold?"

Arnold was moving around the couch while watching the movie.

"No, go ahead, I want to see how this ends."

"Are you serious?"

He glanced away from the scene where Sam was running through the airport to catch Joanna. "Yeah, there's only twenty minutes or so, I want to see how this ends."

"Gerald," Rhonda warned.

Gerald waved a hand muttering something about losing another one as Arnold sat down on the floor next to Helga. She looked over at him startled.

"Can I sit next to you?"

"Um…sure."

Phoebe looked down at her friend and smiling, moved her feet so she was sitting cross-legged on the couch. Helga scooted a little closer to Tad and Arnold scooted next to her, enough so his back was against the couch.

Helga didn't really watch the remainder of the movie. She was much too aware of Arnold sitting right next to her, his leg pressed against hers, his shoulder touching hers. She tried to focus on Jamie and Aurelia's scene almost blushing when Jamie asked for her hand and she said yes. She felt her face growing warm during the kiss and shifted uncomfortably. Phoebe's hand touched her head either in comfort or to still her knowing exactly why she was shifting uncomfortably. The final airport scene tying up the movie played and for a moment Helga relaxed enjoying the final song being played. As the credits and the boxes of people played along the screen, people began getting up and stretching.

"I love that movie." Rhonda announced. "It might be my favorite Christmas movie."

"I agree." Phoebe said, moving her feet down between where Helga and Tad sat so she could get up. Tad climbed to his feet and helped Phoebe up. She smiled at his offer. "What is the next movie?"

"I think A Christmas Story." Eugene said from the floor. Rhonda shook her head.

"No thank you. That movie is just ridiculous. Especially that leg lamp. Tres tacky."

"How about some hot chocolate sugar plum?" Tad asked, extending his arm. Rhonda took it and Nadine, laughing, slid her own arm into his other extended arm.

"Then come on ladies, and I will fetch you both some hot chocolate. Or you three." He offered, glancing at Phoebe. "I apologize, I'm out of arms, but I will be more than happy to fetch you some hot chocolate."

Phoebe smiled at him. "That would be lovely. Helga?" She turned to look at the teen climbing up to sit on the couch. Helga looked up at her best friend, and glanced nervously towards the blond who had taken a spot on the couch next to her as the opening credits came on.

"Um, no thanks. I like this movie."

Tad and Phoebe gave her a knowing look.

"Okay, well, enjoy yourself." Tad called out as he led the three teens towards the tables where the food and drinks were set up. Arnold looked at her.

"You don't mind if I sit next to you, do you?"

"Free country, football head."

He sat back on the couch, his leg touching hers. She looked down at their legs, then towards him, before going back to watch the movie.

The area was silent save the dialogue in the movie. So Helga started when she felt Arnold's shoulder touch hers and heard his voice, low, close to her ear.

"Good, because I like sitting next to you."

She bit her lip, trying not to squirm. It was the Christmas season, she could afford to be generous.

"You're not so bad either."

He didn't move and a moment later, she felt his hand touch hers. She kept her eyes ahead, but a small smile crept across her lips. She wanted to play _the don't acknowledge it's happening and it'll keep happening_ but she couldn't. Later she would blame it on the Christmas movies or the lighting or the entire season but for right now…

Her eyes remained on the movie, she took a deep breath, moved her hand just slightly and slid it into his. She bit back another smile when she felt him squeeze her hand once and then not move again.  
>They sat that way for the rest of the movie, touching but not in a quiet truce for that night. Tomorrow they might go back to what they were, or tomorrow might put a new light on what was happening right now.<p>

But for now, they sat there, holding hands in a crowded cafeteria filled with their friends and classmates, watching a Christmas movie.

Helga could have been happier than at that moment.


	8. Underneath the Mistletoe (H&C)

The holiday season was upon the students of Hillwood High School again and yet again, as it had been for the last four years, mistletoe was hung all over the school property, taken down one by one after two lucky people were caught underneath it.

Over the years, many a relationship had started by this tradition. A couple even lasted longer than the obligatory holiday season. With the exception of a small group who either didn't like the tradition or had been burned in past years by the annoying green plant with white berries and spent the entire holiday season with their eyes cast towards the ceiling, the majority of the school waited in breathless anticipation to see who the next couple would be to be trapped under the magic of the mistletoe plants.

Two years before the mistletoe had brought together two of the most unlikely couples: the school's most popular fashionista and the one of the most unpredictable guy in the school and the school's self-proclaimed saint and the female voted most likely to kill you with her brain if you pissed her off enough. The mistletoe had worked its magic on both couples and by some strange twist of fate, they were still together.

Three days before Winter break and the majority of the mistletoe had been found, properly used, and taken down. There were only a rare few pieces left and the students were desperately seeking the magic were on a hot scavenger hunt for the elusive remaining plants.

A group of kids were walking through the school on their way to lunch: Rhonda was talking to Nadine about her upcoming holiday trip to Paris with her parents, her hand comfortably in Tad's. Tad was on her other side, talking to Helga about their plans for Christmas eve. Arnold had his arm around Helga chatting with Gerald, who was in front of him with Phoebe, about the college football games coming up during the break. The group reached the cafeteria and automatically broke apart: Tad letting go of Rhonda's hand so she and Nadine could go ahead of him. Arnold let go of Helga still talking to Gerald so she could get through the entryway easily. Just like any other normal day.

Until a random student in the cafeteria whistled. The group stopped, looking in confusion at the table where the student sat. The others at his table began whistling and clapping, others pointing. The seven students looked up…

To see the piece of mistletoe located right where Helga and Tad stood.

Phoebe slapped a hand over her mouth to hold back the bark of laughter that threatened to escape. Nadine bit her lip in amusement. Arnold and Rhonda eyed the two warily.

"It seems we have a problem here." Rhonda announced. Tad looked up at the sprig of mistletoe and then back down to Helga who had a hand over her face.

"Rhonda's right," he deadpanned. "We do have an issue."

"Tradition!" another student yelled out.

"Kiss her!" a third yelled.

Helga looked up from her hand and they measured each other before Tad grinned.

"How do you feel about polyamory?"

Helga returned his grin. "I'm not sure. I didn't think you liked Arnold like that."

"What are you two up to?" Arnold asked, suddenly worried. Usually when Tad and Helga shared that same grin, no good ever came from it.

"I don't think I can watch this." Rhonda said, covering her face.

A chant of "Kiss her!" had started from one of the underclassman tables and Rhonda glared at Tad and Helga still standing under the mistletoe.

"I swear Helga if you do something stupid, I'll kiss Arnold right here in the middle of the cafeteria for everyone to see!"

Arnold gave her a look as Gerald bellowed out in laughter. "Wait, you'll what? How did I get bartered into this?"

"What do you think, my lotus blossom?"

"I think that's what you call Phoebe. Be original if we're going to do this."

"I thought I meant something!" Phoebe mock wailed next to Gerald who was still laughing.

Without warning, Tad grabbed Helga by the waist and yanked her towards him. She let out a yelp and her hands flew to his shoulders to keep her balance.

"I do this to maintain the honor of the tradition my fair Athena!" he announced dramatically before dipping her backwards low. She yelped again, her hands digging into his shoulders to keep from falling. He bent forward and his right hand came up to cover her mouth right before his lips touched the hand over her mouth in an overly dramatic interpretation of a passionate kiss. The group around them could see what Tad had done but to everyone else in the cafeteria it looked as if Helga and Tad had just kissed in the middle of the cafeteria in front of their significant others.

He broke the fake kiss and moved his right hand before pulling her upright. Helga immediately threw a hand across her forehead and mock swooned in Tad's arms.

"Oh cruel fate, I have been thoroughly debauched!" she theatrically wailed. "How will my beloved ever speak to me again?"

"I won't, I plan on getting lunch. Rhonda?" Arnold answered. He held out his arm and Rhonda took it.

"Now that I have been utterly humiliated in front of my peers." She sniffed. "I'm quite sure Thaddeus will have to do a large amount of groveling to be in my good graces again."

Gerald was still laughing as the two sauntered off towards the lunch line. The entire cafeteria was abuzz with conversation about what just happened.

Tad grabbed the nearest empty chair and positioned it under the plant. He climbed up onto it and yanked the ribbon holding the plant from its stapled perch on the ceiling and jumped off the chair.

"A token of our scandalous affair." He teased, handing it to Helga. Still grinning, she took it and slid it into her hair.

"Thank you my Lothario. Shall we join our group for lunch?"

Chuckling, he held out his arm and arm and arm they headed towards the lunch table where the others had taken a seat. Before sitting, she transferred the sprig of mistletoe to Arnold's shirt pocket and kissed his cheek.

"You'll always be my prince." She whispered against his cheek. He smiled as she sat down next to her.

"You can make it up to me later." His teasing only elicited a knowing smirk from her.

"I can't wait."


	9. Baking cookies (HP)

"How am I supposed to help you make cookies when it smells so good in here?"

The last words was almost a whine and Patty glanced up from the dough she was rolling to give an amused smile to the teen boy who had just walked into the kitchen.

"That's the payoff. You know what you're getting as an end result. And then you get to eat some of the end results."

"But I'm hungry now."

That time the last word was a whine. Patty's amused smile faded and her eyes narrowed at she studied the now chagrined teen. At seventeen and two hundred and thirty pounds of solid flesh, Harold Berman should not sound like a petulant child. He stopped just short of kicking his foot around under her glare. Just barely stopped short.

Satisfied, Patty turned back to her task.

"Help me or don't. I may have made you a surprise earlier for helping. It might be cookies. Or it might be a pie. Or it might be a swift kick to your backside if you don't get over here and help me like you promised."

Harold almost swung his foot again before approaching the table.

"You don't gotta be so mean about it." He muttered just under his breath.

"Yes I do. Because if I don't you'll sit there and complain that the smells are making you hungry while I do all the work. Now," she handed him the rolling pin and pointed to a small pile of dough. "Roll that until it's as thin as this one," she pointed to the rolled out dough she'd just finished. "And when you're finished with that, I'll let you lick the bowl with the remains of the raw cookie dough."

He looked backwards at the silver mixing bowl sitting on the counter and grinned. "You got a deal."

She'd seen him cut sides of beef at Green's Butcher so she knew rolling out some dough wouldn't even bright up a sweat. And true to her predictions, he had the dough flat in just a few swipes and thin and flat in a shorter time than she had.

Smiling in approval, she picked up her cookie cutters and got to work on that while he tackled the almost empty cookie bowl.

"What else are you making?" He asked, his mouth full of cookie dough.

"These are going to be frosted sugar cookies. There are chocolate chip in the oven, a batch of peanut butter cooling over there. I still have three dozen chocolate chip, a batch of oatmeal raisin and a batch of snicker doodles to do so finish that bowl so we can clean it and finish this up."

He licked the remainder of the raw cookie dough from the spoon and put it in the sink.

"Okay, let's do this. Where do you want me next?"

One of the things Patty loved about Harold was that although he would whine and drag his feet if he thought he could get away with it, once he set his mind to something, he was all in. He kneaded cookie dough and folded ingredients in, he took out pans of hot cookies from the oven and washed bowl after bowl and baking tray after baking tray without a complaint.

While they were working, Patty turned on the radio for background music so jazzy Christmas music was playing in the background as the two made batch after batch of cookie. She only had to slap his hand away once when he tried to snatch a warm chocolate chip cookie. And to his credit, he didn't even complain, just grinned good naturedly and picked up an icing bag to decorate the now cooled sugar cookies.

Patty had separated the shapes. There were snowmen, candy canes, trees, and a couple of Santa's. Harold decorated them with the precision he used when cutting a flank to the proper thickness. He didn't complain, he didn't whine, there was him and the cookies, a little bit of conversation and joking and the rhythm of working together that couples usually found after being together after a period of time. Four and a half hours after Harold showed up, all the cookies were decorated, boxed, bagged and ready to pass out the for the Christmas Party the Seniors had volunteered to host for the kids in their town.

Harold put the final box in one of the large bags and looked at Patty with a huge grin on his face.

"Okay, where's my surprise?"

She laughed. Leave it to him not to forget the promise of potential snacks. She picked a small red box she had sitting to the side and handed it to him.

"Here. Thank you for helping."

He sat down at the flour sprinkled table and opened the box. The look that appeared on his face told Patty that he liked them. He pulled a cookie shaped like a dreidel out of the box and looked up at Patty grinning.

"Where did you find Hanukkah shaped cookie cutters?"

"You'd be surprised what kitchen stores have in their supplies. And I figured, if you were willing to help me make Christmas cookies, I could make you special cookies."

"They're perfect, thank you." He half stood and leaned over the table to kiss her. "And now I'm gonna eat them."

She dropped into one of the other chairs and pushed over one of the extra chocolate chip cookies she put to the side for both of them. "Here, I figured you'd like to taste all your hard work too."

She broke off a piece and popped it into her mouth as he pulled his cookie towards him and dropped it in the box with the others.

"I love you Pats, you're too good to me."

She smiled. "Love you too Harold. Thanks for helping."

"If the reward is cookies and time with you, I'm always happy to help."

She ignored the fact that cookies made the list first and watched him happily munch on a dreidel cookie.

"So you're going to help me pack all these bags in the car and take them to the school tomorrow right?"

"But Patty," the whine was back. " They want every there by seven- thirty. It's too early."

Yep, time with Harold was never boring.


	10. Christmas Wish (H&P)

"Explain to me why I ever agreed to this?"

"Because I asked nicely. And it's for a good cause."

"It's a good cause for me to be standing here half naked and smiling at little kids?"

"You aren't half naked Helga, You have tights on."

Helga looked at the red and green top and short skirt she wore over the green tights and red shoes.

"I seriously can't believe this is what elves wear in the North Pole. They'd get too cold."

Phoebe sighed and adjusted her hat. "Seriously Helga? Put on the damn hat and let's go out there and show off our green clad legs and make some damn kids happy."

Helga put on her hat with a wry smirk. "You sure get bossy when you get annoyed."

"Move it!" Phoebe growled at her laughing best friend as she pushed the blond out into the crowd of children.

* * *

><p>The party for the children was a rousing success. Helga's feet were killing her but seeing the looks on the children's faces when they saw Santa and got a gift was worth sore feet. The cookies were a big hit…or so she heard. She kept hoping that someone saved her one before Harold finished off any leftovers.<p>

That was her Christmas wish, one damn cookie.

A quick glance to the clock in the cafeteria told here there was only an hour left for this shindig and then she could take off this ridiculous outfit and go home.

"Is he really Santa?"

Helga blinked and looked down at the little girl standing in front of her. The little thing looked like she was maybe five with curly brown hair and huge brown eyes. The kid looked like she just stepped out of one of those big eyed kids paintings. Helga squatted, taking care not to flash anyone behind her, so she was eye level with the girl.

"He is. Did you want to ask him for something for Christmas?"

The little girl nodded her head. "I'm afraid he won't be able to give me what I want, though."

A chill went down Helga's back and she glanced around the crowded cafeteria. Pasting on a smile she straightened up and held out her hand to the little girl.

"Well, all we can do is ask. Santa is good at making wishes come true but we have to remember that something there are things that not even Santa can do."

The little girl took her hand and they walked up the small path towards the guy sitting in the chair. "That's what Mommy told me, but I want to ask, just in case."

They reached Santa and the man smiled down at the little girl. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Janae," she responded still holding onto Helga's hand. Santa patted his lap and Janae climbed up. Phoebe gave Helga a questioning look and Helga could only shrug her shoulders.

She glanced around and spotted a dark haired woman standing just out of the little girl's line of sight smiling and covering her mouth with her hand. Beside her stood Arnold with a taller man in fatigues standing just out of sight. Most everyone else in the cafeteria had begun to watch the proceedings. Helga looked back at Phoebe and then to Janae who was still sitting on Santa's lap.

"So, what can I bring you this year Janae? A bike? A new game?"

The little girl shook her head, clearly rethinking her idea to ask Santa for something. Knowing where this was going, Helga stepped up to where they were.

"It doesn't hurt to ask." She told the girl. "If you're scared, I'm right here."

Janae grabbed Helga's hand and looked back up at their Santa. "My daddy is a solder and he had to go to another place. We didn't get to see him last Christmas and I miss him. I haven't seen him in a long time and I just want to see him and wish him Merry Christmas this year."

On the other side of the Santa's chair Phoebe was already trying to surreptitiously wipe her eyes. Helga glanced back towards where Arnold stood and spotted the man in the fatigues making his way towards where Santa and Janae sat.

Oh man, Phoebe was going to need a box of Kleenex after this one.

On his seat, Santa thought about what Janae had told him. "Well, you know your Daddy is being a hero for the rest of us but I heard from one of my elves that you didn't get to see him last year and it's not really fair for a little girl to not see her daddy two Christmases in a row, not is it?"

Janae shook her head, her eyes wide.

"So between you and me, let's see if we can wish up an early Christmas present. Remember this is a special wish, it can only happen on rare occasions so we have to make sure we wish real hard, okay?"

Phoebe wasn't even trying to hide her crying now, she had to step behind the chair to keep her face away from where Janae might see her. The little girl nodded vigorously.

"Okay, let's close our eyes and wish real hard." Janae's eyes slammed shut tight and Santa smiled.

"We need a little of Santa's North Pole magic, a little Christmas cheer and a huge wish from a little girl."

Helga stepped over to where the soldier was trying to step over the rails and moved it out of the way. He nodded his thanks and made his way over to where Santa and Janae sat.

"On the count of three, we're going to throw out that wish like we'd let go of a butterfly and open our eyes. One, two, three."

Janae's hands opened up and outward as if she was releasing a butterfly and the soldier caught one of her hands. Janae's eyes opened, and then grew wider as she realized who was standing in front of her.

"Daddy!" She screeched and almost fell off Santa's lap to get to the soldier. The man lifted his daughter off Santa's lap and hugged her.

"It worked!" She cried, clutching onto him. "Santa and I wished it and you're here!"

Helga stepped towards a still crying Phoebe and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"How are you not crying?" Phoebe sniffled.

"Made of stronger stuff?" she offered. "But you were right, now I remember why I agree to these things." As they watched the father and daughter reunion, she may have ran a knuckle under a moist eye.


	11. A Christmas Tale

The bunnies decided halfway through this series that there needed to be just one more Eleanor Shortman story. An epilogue of sorts. So here it is, and I hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas.

* * *

><p>The drive to Grandma and Grandpa's house was about two hours and an entire state away. And it was something the Bauer family did every year.<p>

They'd get into the car after work on the 23rd and leave on the 26th. Spending two days in a full crazy house was one thing that Tobias Bauer didn't mind doing for his wife. His parents lived in Florida and the family spend a week every summer with them so the yearly Christmas trip wasn't anything.

In the back seat Allister and Regina were in deep quiet discussion about…something. The six year old twins were always up to something so them planning quietly was nothing new. But this time, Tobias had an inkling about what they were discussing.

To prove him right, Allister leaned forward enough to catch his mother's eye.

"Tell us about Grandma and Grandpa and Christmas again." He pleaded.

"Please?" Regina cajoled.

His wife looked back at the children and smiled indulgently. Like she had for the last two years when they started asking. For them, this story never got old.

"Okay, what would you like to hear?"

"Start at the beginning!" Regina exclaimed.

"With the fireworks!" Allister added.

His wife laughed lightly. "That's not really the beginning then. Okay." She tapped her lips thoughtfully before turning around in the front seat enough that she would be able to tell the story.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl who spent every Christmas at a big house. The house was gold and lifeless. There was a big tree and presents and people but none of those things had any life. It was cold and quiet and not really a place for a little girl to grow up."

"One day, this little girls Dad takes her to see her other Grandparents. Now her other grandparents are dead but that doesn't matter to the little girl. Time spent with her father means that she is out of that cold house and even though it was winter, she never felt cold. This year, as they walked to the cemetery, the little girl saw lights in the air. She and her father hurried to the source of the lights and found fireworks surrounding her grandparents grave,"

"Why fireworks?" Allister asked, like he did every year.

"Because when this little girl's father was a child, his grandmother liked to celebrate the Fourth of July on Christmas. So, there were decorations all over the gravestones. The little girl and her father spotted a flash of pink in the distance. And something changed in that little girl's father that day."

"I don't like the next part." Regina stated, wrapping her blanket around her.

"But it has to be told. When the little girl and her parent's returned home, there was a big fight and the next morning, her father was gone."

"Daddy, you'll never leave us, will you?" Regina asked. Tobias shook his head.

"Of course not Princess. There will never be any reason for me to."

"The little girl was sad." His wife continued. "By Easter, she had a new daddy and she believed her real daddy didn't love her anymore. So she became mean and cold like the big house. Years passed until the girl was a young teenager. One Christmas, she couldn't take the cold house anymore and left. She walked aimless for a while until she finally decided that she wanted to see her grandparents. So she walked to the cemetery."

"And saw fireworks!" Allister exclaimed.

"Yes and saw fireworks. The girl hurried to the source of the lights and this time, she saw the person who set the fireworks. The girl was used to being cold so long that she'd forgotten how to be warm. She demanded to know what the stranger was doing. When the stranger stood up, it was a tall thin blond woman who told the girl that she had been sent by Santa to give the girl a Christmas present."

"The teen, she didn't believe in Santa," she smiled at the scandalized gasps of the twins and continued. "But she was curious who the woman with the same name as her was offering."

"Eleanor!" Both twins shouted. Their mother smiled.

"Yes, Eleanor. So she decided to go with Eleanor to the local ice cream Shoppe for hot chocolate. Eleanor offered the teen a deal. She was there to deliver something the teen had wanted for a long time; her real, truest, most secret Christmas wish. If the girl didn't like it, then the woman would return her up to the cold house on the hill and forget this ever happened. The teen agreed. The woman drove her to a neighborhood she'd never been in her entire life, and stopped her car at a three story brick home with noise and multi-colored lights and warmth. The teen was nervous because this woman couldn't really know what she really wanted for Christmas. She followed the woman up the steps of the house, missed the menagerie of animals and entered the house."

Tobias chanced a glance in the rearview mirror and saw both kids sitting still and quiet, listening to the tale their mother wove.

"The house was everything the big house on the hill wasn't; friendly, loud, colorful, and warm. The woman told the teen that her Christmas present was in the other room, wished her a Merry Christmas and stepped back. The teen stepped into the room and saw her father standing by the tree. It was her biggest Christmas wish and it had come true. Not only did she get her father back but she got another set of grandparents."

"Great Grammy and Grampy." Regina laughed. Their mother nodded.

"Great Grammy and Grampy. When the teen turned around to thank her Christmas angel the woman was gone. Disappeared like a ghost in the night. Just like she was a personal elf of Santa himself."

"But you found her again." Allister said.

"Years passed and the teen was now a young woman going to college. She was driving home from school for Christmas when she spotted a young woman on the road. So she pulled over and offered the woman a ride."

"Something this young woman should have really done because picking up people on the side of the road could be dangerous." Tobias interjected. His wife leaned over to kiss his cheek before continuing the story.

"The woman introduced herself as Gertie and said she was visiting a friend who had gotten into an accident and was stuck in a hospital for Christmas. The young woman offered to take her to the hospital and wait with her. So they drove to the hospital and found Gertie's friend asleep in the room. When morning came on Christmas day, Gertie had disappeared and the woman had woken up and was very angry. That's when the young woman recognized her. Even though years had passed since the young woman had been a teenager and gotten her biggest Christmas wish, she would still remember her Christmas angel."

"But her Christmas angel wasn't happy. She was trapped in a hospital for Christmas, and she wasn't having the Christmas she wanted. The young woman and the woman she now knew wasn't called Eleanor but rather Helga argued. When Helga fell asleep, the young woman went to call her Aunt Phoebe to tell her what she found. Do we remember why?"

"Because her daddy wanted to thank the Christmas angel!" Allister said.

"Right. So Aunt Phoebe tells the young woman's father and he hurries to the hospital. He found his daughter, kisses her cheek and tells her to go home. He will be home before Christmas is over. So the young woman goes home and celebrates Christmas in the big cold house because she is supposed to and then goes to her home; the mixed-up warm house where there is joy and love and spends her Christmas with people she loves. And true to his word, her father returns home at eleven on Christmas night and they spend the final hour of Christmas together."

"But what happened when her daddy went to the hospital?" Regina asked. Her mother shrugged.

"That is not my story to tell darling. But something happened because every year after that the young woman's father was always sad on Christmas. He wouldn't show it, but at one time during the festivities he would take a moment to himself to look out the window. The young woman knew her father was sad and after a couple of years passed she tried one last time. She went to her Christmas tree and made a wish to Santa. That her father would receive his Christmas wish. That he would be happy."

"There came a knock on the door and standing at the door was Helga, the young woman's Christmas angel. She came to talk to the young woman's father. Her dad went to the door and Helga confessed to him that she loved him and wanted to get married. Her dad said yes and they were married the day after Christmas."

"And they lived happily ever after!" Regina finished. Her mother laughed.

"And they are still living happily ever after." She amended.

"Are we almost there?" Regina asked her father.

"We're in Hillwood." He confirmed. A cheer went up in the back seat as Eleanor turned back around in her seat.

"So why didn't Grandma and Grandpa give you any brothers and sisters?"

Tobias chuckled as Eleanor turned back. "Because there is a time when mommies and daddies have to start getting ready to be grandmas and grandpas. And when your grandma and grandpa found each other, that time had passed."

"Nice explanation." Tobias murmured under his breath.

"What about your mommy and other daddy?" Allister asked for the first time. "Why don't you ever see your other mommy and daddy?"

"Because my other mommy and daddy spend their time in another country for Christmas now. The big house is closed up and they live far away."

"Don't they miss you?" Allister persisted. Eleanor shrugged.

"I'm sure they do, but they aren't like your grandma and grandpa. They lived in the cold house all their lives so they don't know the warmth of hugs and scrunkles."

"We're almost there!" Tobias announced and both kids scrambled to the car window to start looking for the three story light filled brick brownstone where their grandparents lived.

"You never talk about your mom and step dad much," Tobias said quietly. "We're they really that bad?"

"Rachel and Brett only did things because it was expected of them. I never received a hug or a kiss from either of them in my entire life. Helga's been more of a mother to me than my actual mother, so honestly, sometimes I forget about them."

Tobias pulled the car to the curb of the brownstone. The house was lit up with multi-colored lights and figures could be seen passing the windows. The twins scrambled out of their seat belts and anxiously awaited for their parents to open the door. The moment the twin's feet hit the sidewalk, the door to the brownstone opened and her father stood at the door, his face split with a wide smile.

"There's my babies!" He announced loudly. The twins squealed and raced up the stairs to the older man show knelt down to hug them both. Tobias and Eleanor shoulder the bags and followed the twins into the house.

"Go on in, your grandmother made cookies."

"Yay!" Loud voices shouted through the house and in the kitchen Eleanor could hear Helga's voice as she stepped into the house.

"Who let these rugrats in here?"

Arnold shook Tobias' hand and then gave Eleanor a hug. She held on tight, missing him at that moment.

"I'm glad you're here Ellie." He whispered in her ear.

"Me too Dad," she responded with a kiss to his cheek as he let her go.

"Well come on in, we'll get your bags upstairs. Your Aunt Phoebe is supposed to come early tomorrow to help with the baking. The rest of the group should be here in the early afternoon on Christmas to help set up for dinner."

"Sounds great."

The squeals of the twins grew louder as they followed a white blond older woman out of the kitchen. She made shooing motions with her hands towards the kids.

"Are these yours? I fed them sugar in hopes they leave my kitchen but so far no deal."

"Can I help with the cookies this year Grandma?" Regina asked. Helga studied her.

"How old are you now? Eight?"

"We're six," she giggled.

"Close enough. Of course you can help your Aunt Phoebe and me. I'll put you in charge of making sure all the spices get where they're supposed to go."

"Can I help with the tasting part?" Allister asked. Helga smiled.

"You might have to fight your grandfather for that honor."

"I'll share with you, but only this year."

Eleanor clapped her hands together. "Okay, it's way past your bedtime. Upstairs to the room now and get ready for bed."

Tobias touch her arm. "I'll get them ready. Talk to your parents for a moment."

She watched her husband fondly as he herded the twins up the stairs.

"I have to admit, he's a pretty good guy." Helga said. Eleanor turned and smiled at the older woman.

"Merry Christmas Helga."

"We're glad you're here safe, young Eleanor." She said. "If you want to get your munchkins off to bed, I'll make up some hot chocolate."

Eleanor kissed her cheek. "Sounds wonderful. I'll be right back."

She hurried up the stairs but something made her pause and turned back. In the shadows of the stairs she spotted her Dad lean over and kiss Helga. Eleanor smiled.

All the years, all the trials, all the Christmas wishes that were answered.

They did live happily ever after.


	12. The Snow Queen

Swirling, whirling, hypnotizing.

Arnold stood at the window in his darkened bedroom and watched the snow fall outside.

That morning had been cold but sunny and bright, not a cloud in the sky.

When twilight arrived, it brought this storm. Wind and thick fluffy snowflakes whirled around the sky before finally landing on the ground or any available flat surface. Already the ground was more than covered and in the street lights, he could see a group of college kids racing out to the parking lot to throw snowballs.

The door to his bedroom opened and he turned around, blinking at the sudden intrusion of bright light. Arthur, one of his roommates, stood in the open doorway. Behind him a cacophony of noises and singing could be heard from the hallway of the dorm.

"Hey, we're all betting there's no school tomorrow. A group of us were planning on heading outside for a bit."

Arthur's girlfriend Amy poked her head around the doorframe, all red hair and freckles and grins.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Despite any attempt to remain stoic, he found himself laughing. "No, I do not wanna build a snowman."

"It doesn't have to be a snowman." she persisted, still grinning.

"Seriously, stop watching that movie."

Arthur poked his girlfriend on the shoulder, smiling affectionately at her.

"Come on Arnold, you need to get out, have some fun. It can't be all studying and serious."

"Scholarship," was all he said. Arthur waved it off.

"One hour. Snowball fight. Didn't you have snowball fights when you were a kid?"

_Snow days were spent in neighborhood wide snowball fights, hiding behind cars and light poles to be the last one standing. The air was full of laughter and snowballs flying. _

_"__If we flank past Mrs. Vitello's flower shop, we can get Harold and his group."_

_"__No can do, after the last snowball fight, he's got Stinky on point there."_

_"__Come on, it's Stinky. He'll be easy to take out."_

_"__Can't we circle around Mr. Green's butcher shop?"_

_"__The girls are holed up in that area."_

_"__We could take them out, use the prisoners to take out Harold's group."_

_A scoff. "Good luck, the girl's managed to convince Helga to take their side this time."_

_"__Never mind, let's take out Stinky, he's easier to down."_

"Earth to Arnold."

Arnold blinked shrugging. "We did. But it's been a long time since I've been in a snowball fight."

"An even better reason to come down now and fight."

He thought about just giving in; going down for maybe a half an hour and pretending to play in the snow before retreating back to his room to…study. Or whatever he would end up doing. Because Arthur was right, even though they lived on campus, by the looks of the storm still blowing outside, there was definitely a very good chance that classes would be cancelled tomorrow while they cleared off the parking lots and the pathways to the buildings. Which meant he could sleep in tomorrow. And recently, sleeping in had turned into his favorite pastime.

"Give me a minute to get some warm clothes on and I'll meet you out there.

"Hurry up," Amy chirped. I think we might even get our resident Elsa out there."

_"__Aren't you cold?"_

_The blond blinked slowly, before taking in the snow that had started falling gently around them. She shook her head, pushing her hair back into the ponytail._

_"__The cold doesn't bother me."_

In the hallway, he could hear Amy's sorority sisters boisterously singing Do You Wanna to Build a Snowman? as they knocked on still inhabited dorm rooms in their quest to drag everyone outside.

"Yeah, okay. I'll catch up."

Amy, still beaming over succeeding in her mission, tugged at Arthur's arm and together they hurried out the door to join the rest of their dorm building in the still falling snow.

Arnold finished getting dressed, grabbing his gloves, a hat and a blanket as he walked out of his dorm room. But instead of heading towards the parking lot where everyone else was located, he instead headed towards the roof of his building where he knew they "resident Elsa" would be hiding out.

He climbed the stairs to the roof access and opened the door.

Under the open tent never taken down from summer stood Helga, leaning against a concrete wall watching the people below her laugh and throw snowballs.

He closed the door behind him and stood there for a moment, just watching her through the blowing white.

Blond, pale and as regal as the queen she was compared to, she seemed unaware of the snow landing on her shoulders and falling down around her feet. She wore a long brown trench that was open and he could see the bottom jeans under the coat. Her hair was down.

A sorority sister that didn't quite fit the entire bill, she remained because her "sisters" loved her wicked sense of humor, her uncanny ability to out prank the Frats, her steadfast determination to protect and guide all new pledges, and her unwavering loyalty to her sisters who deserved it.

She'd earned her nickname by the way she remained aloof to everyone she didn't consider a friend. And wary towards everyone she didn't consider a close friend. Very few people could be counted among her very close friends.

And he was among one of the very few.

Saying nothing, he stepped through the snow already accumulated on the roof and to where she stood. He shook out the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I heard the door open." She said.

"I remember a time when you'd would've been down there making elaborate plans to annihilate every last person down there."

She snorted tugging a corner of the blanket closer to her. "A long time ago. Now I just survey my domain."

That elicited a smirk from him. "You encourage their nickname of you, you know that right?"

"Doi, football head. I could do worse than royalty. And besides," She looked over at him, her hair still damp with snow. "It keeps people away."

"Not everyone."

Her face softened into a small smile. "No, not everyone. As Thad always said, even a Queen needs a Prince."

"Even the Snow Queen?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her towards him. She went willingly, resting her head on his shoulder. He could feel the cold on her body through the blanket. "Aren't you cold? We could go back in and I can make some hot chocolate."

"Let's stay out a little longer." She let out a soft chuckle. "The cold never bothers me."


	13. Countdown

Holy Hannah, I've done it! 13 story prompt! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this experiment and I hope you've enjoyed the short ficlets. Happy Holidays!

* * *

><p><em>10…<em>

The huge screen in the main ball room was showing the Ball in Time's Square beginning its descent towards bringing in the New Year. Everyone in the room was holding glasses with one form of liquid or another in them and were counting down with the countdown on the screen.

_9…_

"I'm glad you talked me into going out. I've had a great time tonight."

Harold wrapped an arm around Patty's shoulder and pulled her to him, careful of the glasses in their hands. Dealing with her grandmother's funeral the month before had left her depressed the entire holiday season. He was just happy to see a smile on her face again.

"I don't like it when you're not happy Pats," he murmured against her hair. "And I'll do anything to see your smile."

She smiled up at him, dropping a light kiss on his lips. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I love you." He answered, answering her light kiss with one of his own. "And you're the one who makes me happy every day."

"Keep the mushy stuff on hold for eight more seconds!" Sid yelled from the couch.

_8…_

"One drink?"

"I'm fine with what I have." Phoebe patiently, for the umpteenth time that evening explained. Beside her, Gerald huffed in annoyance.

"Apple cider is not the way to ring in the New Year." His insisted. "One drink isn't going to kill you. You had champagne last year."

She grabbed his free hand and, after putting her own drink down on the closest counter she could find, placed his hand on her stomach. She lifted her head to watch his expression slowly change from confused to perplexed.

"Because last year I wasn't pregnant."

_7…_

"Yet once again your party is a rousing success."

Rhonda shrugged. "I merely open my house. Everyone else coming is what makes them successful."

"Well that and you host amazing parties."

"So you're only dating me so you can have access to my amazing parties?"

Thad looked as her scandalized. "Bite your tongue woman. I'm dating you because I'm pathetically in love with you, amazing parties be dammed."

Smiling she caressed his cheek. "You crazy man, I love you too."

The teasing look was wiped clean by the admission and he looked at her, shaken.

"Don't tease me Rhonda."

Still smiling, her hand slid down his face to cup his chin. "Thaddeus, I love you. The insane, funny, adorkable man that you are."

Whooping, he lifted her up and spun her around not caring about the champagne that was spilling on him from her glass.

_6…_

Arnold peered curiously at Gerald who looked as if he'd been sucker punched.

"What's wrong with Gerald?"

"Hmmm?" Helga glanced behind her in time to see his eyes light up.

"Oh, Phoebe probably just told him he's going to be a dad."

Arnold blinked in surprise. "She's pregnant?"

_5…_

He put his glass down on the table next to hers and scooped her up.

"You're pregnant?" He repeated, then again as her words sunk in. "I'm going to be a dad?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise for tomorrow." She laughed as he shouted and lifted her up in his arms.

"We're having a baby!" He shouted before setting her down and kissing her oblivious to the cheers around him.

_4…_

"Surprise." Helga said as Gerald's excited announcement was shouted across the room followed by a small round of cheers from the people around them.

Arnold looked from his best friend to the woman he loved standing in front of him toying with her glass and waiting until she could drink it when the ball dropped.

"I want something new for this next year. Something permanent, something precious."

She looked up from her glass. "I'm not quite ready to have a kid just yet."

"No, no, neither am I." He pulled her glass from her fingers ignoring her protests and placed it on the floor next to him.

"I was going to drink that." She protested, her words dying in her throat as she watched him drop to one knee before her.

_3…_

Their moment was over as Thad spotted the commotion happening on the other side of the room. He put Rhonda back on her feet and after dropping a quick kiss on her lips, spun her around to watch the proceedings.

"You're about to see history in the making, my queen."

Rhonda's eyes widened. "Oh my God, is Arnold proposing?"

_2…_

"I've loved you since high school and I know you've loved me for much longer. Make it for the rest of our lives. Marry me."

A shaking hand shot to her mouth as tears fell freely from her eyes. She stared down at him, her entire body shaking.

"Yes," she sobbed. "Yes, a thousand times yes."

1…

Grinning widely, he climbed to his feet and caught her up in a kiss as the ball lit up and the cheers of Happy New Year were call out by everyone around them.

Gerald kissed his wife and held her close, glancing over her shoulder at his best friend who was currently in a heated kiss with his now-fiancé.

"Leave it to Arnold to blow our happy news right out of the water." He teased. Phoebe turned in his arms.

"Stop. Nobody one upped anyone. I like the idea of everyone starting the new year out happy."

He nestled his chin against her shoulder and watched the crowd of people, friends he grew up with his entire life.

"You're right babe, everyone should start out the New Year happy."


End file.
